The present disclosure relates generally to a storage rack, and more particularly to a free-standing modular sports equipment storage rack.
It is known in the art to provide modular shelving systems or units. One type of modular unit includes a plurality of rectangular panels or shelves, wherein each shelf has four sockets, one provided in each corner of the shelf. Successive shelves may be stacked and interconnected to adjacent shelves by inserting posts or risers into each of the sockets. The modular construction provides flexibility for the consumer to assemble a shelf system or unit with a desired number of shelves and/or a desired height.
In addition, racks and shelving units are known that are specifically designed to hold sporting equipment, such as, for example, basketballs, soccer balls, baseballs, bats, golf clubs, skis, tennis racquets, hockey equipment, and the like. However, known shelving systems or units have not been adequate to provide storage of sporting equipment. For example, the known storage units typically have either planar storage surfaces which does not adequately store and retain many types of sports gear on the surface. Also, such systems have been too expensive to manufacture when providing the necessary space and shape characteristics needed for the proper storage of sporting equipment. Further, current sports equipment racks are limited as to the different types and amounts of sports equipment that may be stored.